falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tulbas Bone-eater
The younger brother of Count Bone-Eater, and cardinal of La Baronia de Suelo Reflejado, he secretly preceeded his brother into Christ. While a sincere convert, Tulbas took his role as cardinal to help maintain his brother in power, as he knows the tribe is still hesitant about Christ. Biography Tulbas was born in late 2260, the second son of Getta and Ulmas, descendants of the Bone-eater. His earliest memories are of his brother Grox relaying stories from the shaman to him. As he learned to walk, he accompanied his parents as they hunted, and his brother as he trained to be a warrior. In his free time Tulbas helped the ranchers and medicine men around the village, and showed potential as an apprentice. When the Saltlands Wars broke out in 2267, he was watched over by the medicine man as his family embarked on a raid against the neighboring village. He was filled with pride as Grox appeared with two brahmin, helping to care for them when he could. During the counter-raid in October of that year, Tulbas was at the medicine hut, helping to treat the wounded. He also alerted the shaman as to who died, and the old man asked him to help perform the rites. Tulbas then began a dual apprenticeship as medicine-man & shaman, filling his time with rituals and herbs. He gave a private blessing to his brother in April of 2268 as he left with the warriors to destroy a rival village, giving him "great strength.' Tulbas was relieved when Grox returned and doubled-down on his training, having just enough time to eat and sleep between lessons. He had one of his first real tests in early 2269 when Grox was brought back from a battle almost dead, and the medicine man had him assist in the healing. Tulbas was initially sacred about making mistakes, but was calm by the end of the operation, and helped Grox recover after. At night he reflected on the tribes' stories and slowly practiced his reading, the medicine man having some books from the 'old world.' Tulbas' young life would change forever in October as a papal warband was defeated on the outskirts of the village, and the band's cardinal was brought as a prisoner to sacrifice. Tulbas talked to the man out of curiosity, and was confused by his sense of calm in the face of death. The cardinal took a small leather-bound book out of his robes and gave it to the boy, telling him all the answers were 'in there.' Tulbas watched the cardinal go to his death calmly the next morning, his intestines cut and stretched until they were able to surround the village perimeter. Tulbas stayed up all the next night thinking of that exchange before he decided to look at the book. He began to secretly read it at night, and became captivated by the stories within. In April he got his first taste of battle as he accompanied the warriors and medicine man against several comanchero camps. The excitement made him forget for a time about his spiritual crisis he was now facing; especially when he helped treat the wounded. On the way back the group encountered a caravan of British from the south, who wanted to arm the tribe against the papists. Tulbas was uneasy with this, and hoped the warchief would decline, and felt palpable relief when he did. The rest of that year was spent training and studying, with the shaman impressed in his aptitude of spiritual matters. He again saved his brother's life in 2271, treating him for radscorpion venom. Tulbas helped him recover and studied treatments and remedies to help him pass time. When the chief died in 2273, Tulbas was beginning to grow into the man he would become; intelligent, compassionate, and patient. He was deemed ready to become a full fledged healer, which was fortunate as his teacher was killed shortly after in the succession process. This made him an essential part of the tribe hierarchy along with Grox, who managed to defeat the other claimants and become chief. He continued training with the shaman over the next two years before that man's death as well, leaving the teenager to fulfill both positions. In 2276 he accompanied Grox to Soto La Marina to see the new Pipe, a prospect that thrilled him. He was awed by the size of the city, and the various churches and chapels they encountered within it. The mix of the peoples was also a source or surprise, as Tulbas saw papists rubbing shoulders with northerners, bandits from the saltlands trading with Lipan, and even a fair amount of salt mutants. The brothers heard that the pope would be at the cathedral giving mass one day, and both went eagerly. Near the end of the service papal guards discreetly surrounded them and asked them to come to a side chamber. Knowing the odds, the brothers agreed and spent several anxious minutes before Gelatius entered. He apologized and had had the guards release them, as well as invited them for an audience in his office. Once there Tulbas complimented the mass, but deferred to Grox on political matters. Tulbas gleefully accepted the offer to stay that night, and walked the halls, too excited to sleep. He stumbled across Gelatius reading in a study and stepped in, where the began conversing. During this time Tulbas admitted he had secretly believed in Christ and his god for several years, but was then interrupted by Grox. He was relieved when his brother took his confession well, and the trio talked into the early morning. Tulbas attended the evening mass, and was deeply gladdened when Grox asked to be baptized in his tribe's behalf. Afterwards he was named Baron of their village, having sworn allegiance, with Tulbas named cardinal. The pair spent a few more days in the capital receiving robes and handling formalities, but soon returned home. When they returned, Tulbas told his people of the similarities between their own cosmology and the Catholics', and tried to convince them of the rightness of the change. He still gave medical aid as he always did, but stopped giving blessings in the old ways and started giving sermons. The tribe was unwilling to change, but several honor duels and a battle with a pagan warband showed that not everything would change. Tulbas continued to tend to the needs of his people during this time, though he focused more on the physical since most still clung to the old gods. He even took on apprentices despite his young age and good health, knowing they would change more minds than he might. He continued to accompany the warriors on their battles as a sign of support, though his blessings are to a different deity. This escalated in 2284 when he killed a pagan tribal who had outflanked the line, and was charging him. Striking him with the ceremonial axe, Tulbas received cheers from the warriors, though he was conflicted inside. After praying and discussing it with other Cardinals over the Vatican Broadcast System however, be came to accept it as a righteous kill, though not one to celebrate. After this realization he continued to accompany his tribe into battle, though reminding them it is a sin to slay the wounded. Since March of 2287 he has been helping coordinate with missionaries for expeditions to tribes further south, and advising Gelatius on frontier matters. Appearance Tulbas is tall and muscular like most salt mutants, though he doesn't posses as deep a tan due to his time praying in a darkened hut. He is devoid of tattoos and scars in contrast to his brother, though there is a strong resemblance regardless. Both of his eyes are the same color, an unusual shade of brown, likely due to lingering radiation in their village. His hair is long and black, which he wears proudly. Personality Tulbas is a thoughtful man, often studying his bible or one of the other four books he has gathered in life. He also enjoys talking with his people, joking often, though he does his best to avoid crass remarks. While he wanted to be a warrior as a boy, he does not enjoy battle, but goes to help watch over his tribe, and administer the last rites if necessary. He recently began to feel attracted to a female tribal, but is conflicted as he swore chastity for his office, a subject he has yet to broach with the Pope. Category:Characters Category:Tribals Category:Tamaulipas